


In Session

by scottxlogan



Series: 30 Day Scogan OTP Challenge [2]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Adult Content, Explicit Language, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, past mention of jean and scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 13:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottxlogan/pseuds/scottxlogan
Summary: Scott and Logan are on an undercover mission that causes them to take a deeper look at their relationship with one another.





	In Session

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 30 day OTP Challenge. Today's challenge is Day 2 which is Pet Names. It veers off a bit, but I hope everyone enjoys it. Let me know!

“Now come on Pookie you don’t want to keep the group in the dark about the real reason we are here with them this weekend, now do you?” Logan questioned with a predatory smirk leaving Scott wanting nothing more than to blast the smug expression off of his face. Unfortunately though the very thought, while rewarding as it would be in its execution, would have to wait until he and Logan were alone in their hotel suite after hours. For the time being however, Logan’s grin expanded as his actions left Scott realizing without a shadow of a doubt that Logan was anything, but happy about the new assignment that Charles had sent them on.

“I don’t think that they want to hear about us right now,” Scott spoke up in a smooth and even voice knowing full well that he and Logan weren’t supposed to be making a point to catch the attention of the others in the room on their assignment. Instead their job was to blend in with the dozen other couples that were seated in a circular ring around the room. Each couple had offered up a bit of ‘sharing’ for their therapy session, but Scott had found himself hoping that Logan’s displeasure would’ve lent to his silence throughout the session. Unfortunately his need to embarrass Scott took precedence over playing things subtle for the session that they were in.

“Oh come on Pookie,” Logan sighed bringing his oversized palm down over Scott’s leg to offer up a tight squeeze. On the outside the gesture would seem supportive, but with Logan’s fingers gripping tighter around Scott’s thigh in an agitated press, Scott knew better than to buy into the story Logan was selling, “you know as well as anyone that the doc here just wants to help us get to the heart of what is bothering us in our relationship.”

“I’d really rather not get into…” Scott began clearing his throat when he discovered the therapist looking at the both of them expectantly.

“That’s why you are here Scott,” the therapist nodded encouragingly. She held her clipboard in her lap and smiled back at him in her best attempt at welcoming Scott to participate in the group session, “We all want to help you and Logan strengthen your relationship with one another.”

“I appreciate that, but since it’s our first day with the group, I really don’t think that…,” Scott began in a polite attempt at pushing the focus of the group onto one of the other couples that surrounded them.

“He has intimacy issues,” Logan squeezed at Scott’s thigh tighter than before. He grinned at the group before shaking his head and turning to Scott, “I know that you have trouble opening up Dumpling, but that’s why we are here. We’re trying to work through your issues so that we can be stronger as a couple.”

“My issues?” Scott’s lips curved downward in the beginnings of a frown, “I’m the one with issues?”

“It’s alright Scott,” the therapist spoke up again, “We’ve all had times when we’ve had trouble opening up to our partner. It’s only human to feel the need to put a wall up between the world around us when times are tough, but…”

“A wall is putting it mildly,” Logan released Scott’s thigh and leaned back in his seat. He folded his arms in front of his chest and stretched his legs out as Scott found himself wanting to blast Logan now more than ever, “At times there’s no getting through to him when he gets locked up inside of himself. It’s like I’m fighting the demons of his past and there’s no getting through to him when he gets locked inside of himself thinking about his childhood and his ex-wife.”

“Your ex-wife? I see,” the therapist looked between Scott and Logan before she redirected her attention to Scott, “Would you say that your past relationship with her has had a direct impact on your current relationship with Logan?”

“Not really,” Scott answered behind a tight grimace, “That’s the past and…”

“Hardly,” Logan rolled his eyes and groaned outwardly, “He’s put his ex-wife so high on a pedestal that I can’t compete. It’s always Jean this and Jean that…”

“That’s not fair,” Scott frowned reaching up to tug at his collar. He felt the eyes of the others in the room upon them when he tried to recover, “Jean and I had a very special relationship with one another. She and I were together when we were kids and…”

“…he doesn’t let anyone forget how strong their bond was with one another,” Logan added with a scowl, “It’s always Jean did things this way and Jean was so wonderful in doing things that way and Jean wouldn’t do this or that and…”

“Don’t even get me started on Jean,” Scott warned feeling his patience slowly slipping away.

“Does Jean still play an active role in your relationship?” the therapist jotted a note down on her clipboard pages.

“Jean’s dead,” Scott explained in a neutral tone. He took in a breath before forcing himself to face the therapist and the group around him once again, “She died in a very tragic accident when she and I were together and…”

“He blames himself for her death,” Logan added softening his tone a bit, “I try to tell him that it wasn’t on him, but he refuses to accept anything, but fault in her passing. He blames himself for what happened to her because at the time she died he and I were having an affair.”

“We were not,” Scott frowned back at him, “More like you were trying to steal my wife from me.”

“I was not trying,” Logan argued with him, “because if I had been trying I would’ve been successful in my pursuit.”

“Keep dreaming Logan,” Scott rolled his eyes behind his glasses, “Jean wasn’t interested in you when…”

“I only had eyes for you,” Logan admitted in a raw, desperate tone. His eyes were focused on Scott along when he reached out to place his hand on Scott’s thigh again in a much softer press than he’d done earlier, “You were always the only thing on my mind from the moment I arrived at the school and…”

“I don’t buy it,” Scott’s frown intensified.

“All of the things that I did—that I said were just to get a rise out of you,” Logan continued to explain himself, “My flirting with her was only my way of getting you to react and…”

“You were flirting with his wife?” a woman in the group questioned with a shake of her head, “No wonder he doesn’t trust your intentions.”

“Did you ever think about how you doing that might’ve caused him to distrust your motivations?” another man piped in directing his question at Logan.

“If you knew Slim like I do, then you’d see that it’s harder to get a rise out of him than anything and…” Logan attempted to defend himself.

“So you thought you would upset the balance in his marriage and cause him issues to enrage him in order to get him in your orbit?” another group member piped in, “I don’t blame Scott for his trouble opening up to you. It’s a wonder that the two of you are together to begin with considering that…”

“Logan’s right,” Scott blurted out after a moment of watching Logan take the heat in the discussion he’d brought up to make Scott uncomfortable, “I have a hard time dealing with my emotions. I’d spent years with repressed feelings about what it was that I wanted out of life and it was easier to keep it inside of my head and hope that people would figure me out without my having to say a word. I do have trouble with intimacy. Logan’s right on that.”

“I am?” Logan’s eyes widened with surprise.

“Of course,” Scott nodded reaching out to place his hand over Logan’s on his thigh, “which is why at the time we were having an affair it was extremely difficult for me to face that fact that my relationship with Jean was over. I loved her very much, but when Logan entered my life, well, everything changed.”

“And here you are together trying to work to repair the damage that has been done in your relationship,” the therapist noted.

“We’d like to try,” Logan added interlacing his fingers with Scott’s.

“That’s why we are all here,” the therapist smiled at them, “to find closure on the past and open the door to new beginnings in the future.”

“So they tell me,” Logan mumbled when another member of the group began speaking up about his current relationship with his partner beside him. As they started talking, the conversation shifted away from Scott and Logan leaving the both of them to stew in silence for the rest of the session.

xxxxxx

“What the hell was that in group today?” Scott questioned slamming the hotel room door shut only to discover Logan stretched out across the king sized bed in their hotel suite. He’d already kicked his shoes off and was reaching for the television remote control when Scott stood in front of the flat screen television mounted on the wall in front of Logan.

“Scott come on,” Logan frowned, “I was just trying to do what Chuck asked.”

“In humiliating me like that in front of a group of strangers,” Scott snapped in recoil.

“You opened the door to it when you said I was a slob,” Logan gave up on trying to turn on the television and tossed the remote control across the bed.

“You are a slob,” Scott threw his hands up in the air, “and I was trying to be honest in such a fashion that it didn’t get us too involved with the rest of the group.”

“By trash talking my cleaning habits,” Logan wrinkled his nose at Scott. He leaned over to the nightstand beside the bed and pulled it open to extract the cigar that he’d tucked away the previous night. Raising it to his lips, he attempted to pull out his lighter as well when Scott frowned down at him.

“Logan, you know you can’t smoke in here,” Scott marched over to Logan’s side of the bed with his hands on his hips.

“Try to stop me,” Logan challenged raising the cigar to his lips and preparing to light it in a final act of defiance.

“Fine,” Scott mouthed taking in a calming breath before he lowered his glasses just enough to send a narrow blast to the center of Logan’s cigar effectively splitting it in half.

“What the fuck Slim?” Logan pushed himself up off of the bed to a seated position. He snarled up at Scott before tossing the tattered cigar into the trash bin beside the bed, “I hope you’re happy now.”

“Not even close,” Scott shot back icily, “you had no right telling a group of strangers that I have intimacy issues.”

“You do have intimacy issues Scott.”

“Even if I do, it’s none of your concern or theirs,” Scott threw his hands up in the air, “and then for you to bring up Jean…”

“You won’t,” Logan dared him to deny it.

“There’s a reason for that,” Scott turned away from Logan. Pacing around the room, Scott moved over towards the window to look out at the bright afternoon on the beach beyond where their hotel was located.

“Maybe we should delve into that,” Logan suggested when Scott noticed a couple walking hand in hand on the sand near the shoreline.

“I’d rather not,” Scott answered dismissively, “right now we’re here to focus on the mission.”

“The mission,” Logan repeated with a huff, “Tell me again why Chuck sent us out here.”

“He wanted us to keep an eye out for a mutant that he believes Magneto wants to recruit in order to…” Scott stopped himself when he heard the sound of the television being turned on. Frowning Scott turned around and glared over at Logan, “Never mind. You already know all of this.”

“Yeah, but I figured maybe it would help you get back on point in keeping our mission in mind when…” Logan began as he flipped through the channels before him in an attempt to keep his mind busy.

“When what?”

“We’re supposed to be fitting in Slim and we’re not going to be doing it by you locking your emotions up and burying them deep inside of that twisted mind of yours,” Logan reminded him with a huff, “You’re going to expose and out us as being outsiders when…”

“I’m not the one who doesn’t listen to a word that you say,” Scott defended with a frown, “Time and time again you’re constantly telling me off in every colorful way you can imagine. Take last night for example. You were miserable about being here, so you let me know it in front of it at dinner when you told me to fuck off in front of the group and…”

“I told you to fuck off because I didn’t want to go to group therapy,” Logan reminded him, “I didn’t think we needed to participate in that and…”

“I’m amazed you were so opposed to it considering that you were just having a great time in there at my expense, weren’t you?” Scott threw his hands up in the air, “Forget it. Don’t bother to answer that because we both know how this goes.”

“Scott,” Logan called out to Scott, but it was no use. Instead Scott crossed the suite and made his way into the oversized bathroom preparing to block Logan and his annoying behaviors out of his mind.

xxxxx    

“Damn it,” Logan cursed hearing the slamming sound of the bathroom door followed by the spray of the shower water being turned on from inside of the bathroom. He counted to three then turned the television off half expecting Scott to return and tell him off, but when he was met by only the sound of the water he pulled himself up off of the bed.

“Chuck isn’t going to like this at all,” Logan decided moving across the room to talk to Scott about what he’d done in therapy. Granted it probably wasn’t his smartest move, but the combination about being around a bunch of strangers and a far too uptight Scott had him on edge acting like anything, but how he’d wanted to be behaving from the moment that Chuck had sent him and Scott out with one another. Instead of playing along, he’d gotten annoyed and said the first thing that came to mind, which had undoubtedly upset Scott and that bothered him. It bothered him a lot actually as he found his way outside of the bathroom door listening for Scott.

“Fuck,” Logan scowled reaching for the doorknob and finding it unlocked when he twisted it. With a small nudge it pushed inward causing Logan to be hit by the small burst of steam that had hung in the bathroom from the heat of Scott’s shower. It clouded over the mirror and made it unbearably hot in the tiled room when Logan’s eyes were focused on the glass shower door before him.

“Slim,” Logan spoke his name in a less than confident tone when he found himself watching Scott with a newfound intensity. Granted he and Scott had showered before back in school, but there was something about seeing him with lather in his hair and his hands pressing over his chest in a frustrated pattern that caused Logan to lick his lips, “we need to talk.”

When Scott didn’t respond Logan moved forward not bothering to wait for an invitation in opening the glass door to seek Scott out.

“Slim,” Logan spoke up again.

“What?” Scott snapped in recoil before it dawned on him just where he was. Almost immediately his hands dropped down in an attempt to be modest with Logan standing before him. His eyelids were closed tightly now that his glasses were on the counter, but his face had turned the same shade of crimson when he turned towards the sound of Logan’s voice.

“We need to talk,” Logan spoke up firmly.

“Right now?” Scott gulped down hard. His fingers curled around his manhood as he stepped back further into the shower to place a distance between him and Logan, “I’m in the shower. I think it can wait.”

“I don’t,” Logan decided moving in closer to the shower’s interior, “Look about what I did in therapy…”

“It was a dick move,” Scott reminded him, “One that I didn’t expect from you.”

“I know,” Logan conceded, “and I should’ve kept my mouth shut.”

“Yes, you should have,” Scott agreed biting down on his bottom lip nervously.

“It’s just…” Logan gulped down hard finding himself pushing forward until he was standing in the center of the shower beside Scott, “I just got caught up in the moment with us being here and not talking about what happened before.”

“Nothing happened,” Scott explained stiffly. He leaned up against the shower wall waiting when Logan’s thumb brushed over Scott’s plump bottom lip in an intimate gesture.

“We both know that’s a lie,” Logan hovered in closer to Scott attempting to pull forth the truth that they hadn’t taken the time to face between them since Jean’s passing, “We can’t keep avoiding talking about that night.”

“There’s nothing to talk about,” Scott involuntarily turned into Logan’s touch. Scott’s lips parted further allowing Logan’s thumb to dip inside of the warmth of his mouth despite his words.

“Slim…” Logan spoke up again.

“There isn’t,” Scott arched his head back leaning into the shower tile, “It was a mistake.”

“Was it?” Logan challenged watching Scott’s lower lip quiver in the lie he was contemplating.

“We weren’t having an affair,” Scott reminded him with an abrupt shake of his head, “Just because things…happened…doesn’t mean that we were having an affair of any kind when…”

“We both know that’s embellishing on your part,” Logan frowned watching as Scott’s face twisted with discomfort at the mention of their past.

“We kissed Logan,” Scott countered in a neutral tone, “that’s all there was to it.”

“Sure,” Logan spoke up disbelieving when he reached out to slide his index finger over the spot over Scott’s neck he’d learned early on had turned him on, “we kissed Slim. First on the lips, then on your neck right about here…”

“Logan,” Scott spoke his name in a pinched rush of a breath when Logan’s index finger tapered off over the curve of Scott’s shoulder.

“Then I nibbled right here,” Logan spoke up in a heated display. He leaned forward whispering over the back of Scott’s ear. His finger trailed over the center of Scott’s chest lingering momentarily when Scott’s body shuddered. Taking advantage of the moment he redirected his touched and then carefully plucked at Scott’s nipple in a quick pinch that caused him to tremble, “and then here.”

“Don’t…” Scott warned when Logan’s hand traveled lower still making its way down over Scott’s slender body. Taking his time to trace the lines of Scott’s abdomen, Logan watched as Scott’s head arched back against the tile in the shower. His lips parted and a slow moan broke past his plump, luscious lips giving Logan reason to continue pushing his limits with Scott.

“Then I got down on my knees like this and…” Logan reached for Scott’s hips carefully repositioning Scott in the shower so that neither one of them would be overtaken by the shower’s hot spray.

“Logan,” Scott’s fingers immediately threaded through Logan’s hair encouraging him on with a twist of his hips. With an arch of his spine and a whimper, Scott’s fingers gripped tighter on Logan’s hair coaxing Logan to continue as Logan pressed a kiss over Scott’s bare hip.

“I wanted you so bad when I returned that night,” Logan slurred sliding his tongue over the smooth expanse between Scott’s naval and his hip. His hands centered in over Scott’s thighs gently massaging and parting them when Scott shifted recklessly against the shower wall, “You were so tempting standing there in the shower just like this when…”

“You were out of your mind in joining me,” Scott bit down on his lip again when Logan’s fingers found their way to his arousal. With a firm grip and a slow twist of Logan’s fingers, he began to work a pattern over Scott’s body making him forget about his anger in favor of focusing on Logan’s firm grip.

“I told you I wasn’t going to stop until I made you come undone in my arms,” Logan promised curling his hands around Scott’s narrow hips to reach out and cup Scott’s firm bottom in his hands. The movement caused Scott to shudder again when Logan pulled Scott forward guiding him away from the wall and closer to Logan’s now parted lips.

“Logan,” Scott breathed heavily. His fingers stretched out over Logan’s still clothed shoulders when Logan’s breath skimmed over the surface of Scott’s body.

“You and I were so close to this that night, but then when you pulled away from me…” Logan paused pressing a kiss over Scott’s hip once again, “You never should’ve stopped me that night.”

“We never should’ve started,” Scott shuddered preparing to say something more to push the past behind them when Logan’s lips surrounded his arousal. In an instant, Logan’s lips and tongue encircled him, taking Scott from agitation and anger to lust and desire. His fingers dug deeper into Logan’s shoulders with hips rocking towards Logan urgently.

“That’s it,” Logan breathed in between giving Scott the opportunity to pump into his mouth, giving in to reckless desire with Logan’s hands gripping and kneading at Scott’s bottom carefully parting the flesh. His grip tightened, his fingers pressing into the curve of Scott’s bottom, massaging deeper until finally he pulled Scott in closer yet. He sucked down hard, tongue lapping and teasing with teeth lightly grazing over the surface of Scott’s skin. That prompted Scott’s fingernails to dig deep into Logan’s flesh gripping hard through the damp material of Logan’s shirt until finally Logan brazenly pushed his finger into the warmth of Scott’s bottom. The movement caused Scott to buck forward caught up in sensation and desire, whimpering and shaking when finally he let go of his anger and frustration in favor of allowing desire to consume him completely with Logan on his knees taking down every last second of his release.

xxxxx

“Logan,” Scott half questioned as he walked out into the bedroom only to discover a damp Logan stretched out over the center of the bed naked and holding the remote control in his hand. He was flipping through the television channels much like he’d been before Scott had slipped off into the shower to get away except now he seemed much more at ease. Closing his eyes behind his glasses, Scott struggled to find the words to put together the thoughts that were running through his head after Logan had surprised him in the shower. His arrival had been unwelcome, but after Logan had dropped down to his knees to finish what they’d started at the school the night before Jean had died, Scott found himself appreciating the effort on Logan’s part.

“Yeah?” Logan questioned flipping through the channels again with a dismissive shake of the remote control.

“Look about before…” Scott gulped down hard struggling to find a way to convey what he was feeling. He stepped forward thinking about how Logan had simply stood up and walked out of the bathroom without another word after Scott had lost himself to desire. Instead of making things awkward or uneasy, Logan had opted to walk away giving Scott the space he’d been certain Scott would need after their exchange. Now, however, Scott found himself increasingly on edge in thinking about how Logan’s retreat had prevented them from yet again discussing what was really happening between them.

“I won’t trash talk you in therapy,” Logan promised not bothering to look at Scott, “I’ll play nice if that’s what Chuck really wants us to do.”

“It’s not about therapy,” Scott moved in closer to the bed to give Logan a long, curious once over, “With us and…”

“I shouldn’t have said the things that I did about Jean,” Logan conceded looking over to where Scott stood near the end of the bed wrapped up in one of the hotel’s white robes.

“I shouldn’t have responded the way that I did to what you were saying,” Scott decided unable to refrain from admiring just how incredibly Logan looked on the bed naked and stretched out before him, “About what happened that night…”

“You’re right,” Logan added in a neutral tone, “we weren’t having an affair. To say that was out of line.”

“Logan…”

“Just forget about it,” Logan shook his head and refocused on the television once again.

“After what we just did…” Scott frowned not quite sure on what to say to Logan when everything was said and done between them.

“Forget about it,” Logan waved his hand in the air dismissively, “I owed you one.”

“Yeah, um, about that…” Scott felt his face grow red when he realized he was still staring at Logan.

“I can sleep on the couch tonight if you’d like,” Logan nodded towards the couch that they’d argued about the night before, “You can stay in here if you really want to…”

“No,” Scott shook his head, “I mean I don’t want you to sleep on the couch tonight.”

“Then it’s yours,” Logan set the remote down and stretched out further on the bed.

“I was actually thinking that,” Scott licked his lips brazenly.

“That what?”

“That maybe you might want to share it—the bed that is,” Scott brought his hands over the sash of his robe, “That is if you’re in the mood to share Pookie.”

“Hey,” Logan’s eyes darted up towards him, “that was my pet name for you. Remember?”

“Fair enough,” Scott conceded as he unknotted the robe tie, “but I have to tell you I much prefer when you call me Slim.”

“Fine,” Logan pushed himself up on his elbows to a seated position watching as Scott discarded the robe to reveal his naked form. The material pooled at Scott’s feet giving him plenty of opportunity to turn away when realization carried over him, but instead he crawled over the top of the bed making his way to hover over Logan, “but you know that does leave us in the position for you to give me a nickname now, doesn’t it?”

“You mean asshole doesn’t fit your standards for a nickname?” Scott teased sliding up to stretch out across Logan’s body.

“Only when it’s yours,” Logan teased curling his arm around Scott’s slender waist. Without warning he rolled Scott onto the mattress reaching for Scott’s hands and pinning them up on the pillows high above his head.

“Somehow I don’t think when you call me asshole that you’re thinking about anything other than being in my…” Scott began with a small smirk only to find himself silenced by Logan’s rough and possessive lips over his.

“All in due time,” Logan promised nipping at Scott’s lower lip again all the while making for certain that he would spend the rest of their night together in the hotel giving Scott a night he was certain to never forget.


End file.
